List of Fairy Tail characters
.]] The Fairy Tail anime and manga series features a diverse cast of characters created by Hiro Mashima. Set in a magical world, a young celestial spirit mage, Lucy Heartfilia, travels through the land of Fiore to join the magical Fairy Tail Guild. Along the way, she meets Natsu Dragneel, a teenage boy looking for a dragon named Igneel. Shortly after their meeting, Lucy is abducted by Bora of Prominence, who was posing as Salamander of Fairy Tail, to be sold as a slave. Natsu rescues her and reveals that he is the real Salamander and has the skills of a Dragon Slayer. He offers her membership into the guild, which she accepts, and they become a team performing various missions for Fairy Tail. Protagonists Natsu Dragneel is the main male character of the series. He bears a striking resemblance to Let in Hiro's last anime Rave Master. Natsu has a carefree and reckless nature and constantly bickers with other members of the guild. He has a competitive relationship with frequent teammates Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet; Gray tends to insult Natsu, prompting frequent skirmishes, while Erza, an S-class wizard, represents a way for Natsu to prove how strong he is. Despite his reckless and headstrong nature, Natsu is a skilled tactician and can pick up on an opponent's abilities and weaknesses very quickly. He is also vehemently loyal to Fairy Tail, and does not allow anyone to sully its name. Natsu suffers from motion sickness from all modes of transportation, including trains, carriages, and people carrying him on their back; the only exception is being carried by Happy. Natsu's nickname is "Salamander", and he is often recognized by his pink hair, scale-skin scarf, and fire magic.Fairy Tail manga; chapter 1, pages 67-70. He was raised by the dragon, Igneel, who taught him how to talk, write, and use an ancient style of magic known as "Dragonslayer".Fairy Tail manga; chapter 2, pages 34-35. Because of his magic, Natsu can eat any flame other than his own for nourishment.Fairy Tail manga; chapter 1, pages 62-65. He can also emit fire from any part of his body.Fairy Tail manga; chapter 34, page 4. The size and power of the flame is a direct result of Natsu's mood, so when properly motivated in a battle he is recognized as one of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail manga; chapter 126, page 19. During the series, Natsu consumes some Etherion, magic that is captured in solid form of a crystal, which greatly improves his abilities; his skin becomes scaly, and his speed and the strength of his fire are also greatly increased. This is known as the Dragon Force, the highest level of Dragonslayer magic, allowing one to gain the power of a dragon. In Mashima's one-shot short story that served as the basis for the manga, Natsu was originally a spirit, and had horns on his head. . Happy is a blue, talking cat with the ability to use magic. Series creator Hiro Mashima was originally going to name him "Freyr" after the Norse god, but didn't think it fit his character.Fairy Tail manga; Volume 2, page 190. In keeping with his name he is generally quite happy, and is more cool-headed than his partner, Natsu. One type of special ability magic called "Aera" allows Happy to temporarily grow wings on his back and fly, but he can only carry one person in this form. This is the only kind of transportation that does not give Natsu motion sickness. When asked why, Natsu exclaims that Happy is a friend, not a means of transportation. Fairy Tail manga; chapter 3, page 13. Happy emerged from an egg found by Natsu in the forest, and with the help of Lisanna, Mirajane's and Elfman's younger sister, they took care of the egg, hoping a dragon would emerge. The egg was taken by Elfman, who had taken the egg when Lisanna and Natsu were sleeping, wanting to help with the egg's hatching, but was too embarrassed, he helped out secretly. After Magnolia is absorbed by Anima, he discovers that he is an Ecksheed, a race of cat-like creatures that can absorb magic within their bodies. Lucy Heartfilia is the main female character of the series. She joins Fairy Tail at the start of the series, having always wanted to be a member. She is always teamed with Natsu when on a job, though the frequent battles they get involved in have left her wishing she could do an easy job by herself. Lucy is one of the saner and more stable members of Fairy Tail, often being the only one to recognize the absurdity of her teammate's actions. She is also very confident in her appearance and sex appeal, exuding a certain amount of vanity. Lucy comes from a wealthy family, her father owning a large valley that serves as his estate's garden. Because she is estranged from her father, she left him and his fortune after the death of her mother so that she could follow her own path. Her given name was inspired from The Beatles song "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" . Lucy practices Celestial Spirit magic, a skill that allows her to summon spirits from another world using Gatekeys. Before she is allowed to use the key she must sign a contract with the spirit to decide upon when she is allowed to summon them. There are two types of keys: silver keys, which are common and of a large variety, and twelve extremely rare gold keys that open the "Twelve Gates of the Zodiac." Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones suited for different tasks. For example, Aquarius can control water, while Taurus has enormous strength. She can summon multiple spirits (an uncommon ability) at once for short periods of time, but tires out easily when doing so. Lucy's main weakness is she cannot perform magic without her keys, although recent chapters show Loke is able to be appear with or without being called out. Along with her keys, she also carries a whip which she is proficient with. Another thing about Lucy is that she usually pulls off childish pranks or tricks thinking they're "clever". ;Gold Keys *''Aquarius: "The Water Bearer" is a long-haired mermaid that can only be summoned into a body of water. She is selfish and dislikes Lucy, often attacking both Lucy and Lucy's enemies with a torrent of water. Scorpio is her boyfriend. *Taurus: "The Golden Bull" is a minotaur with a white and black splotched coat and a nose ring. He wields a giant two-bladed axe. He is a pervert and constantly compliments Lucy's body. *Cancer: "The Great Crab" is a hair stylist with crab-claw shaped hair. He has six large crab-legs that come out of his back and carries around scissors. When he is first summoned, Happy assumes that Cancer would end all of his sentences with ''kani (crab), but in reality, Cancer ends all of his sentences with ebi (shrimp). *''Virgo: "The Virgin" is a maid with shackles and chains around her wrists. Her ability is to tunnel underground. Her appearance reflects her current master's preference: when introduced under the ownership of another wizard she looks giant and overweight, but she slims down after Lucy takes possession of her key. *Sagittarius: "The Man-Horse" is a man wearing a horse costume that uses a bow and arrow. It is given to Lucy as a reward for saving Galuna Island. He ends his sentences with "moshi-moshi" (hello-hello). *Leo: "The Lion" is actually Loki, who gives his key to Lucy after she helps him return to the spirit world. After he regains his former powers as a Celestial Spirit, Loke demonstrates that he is much stronger than he used to be when he was a member of Fairy Tail. Loke is also able to appear into the real world at will, without being called; he can sense when Lucy is in danger, and come assist her when needed. *Scorpio: "The Scorpion" is a man with a cannon in the shape of a mechanical stinger, and hair split into two different colors. He is Aquarius' boyfriend. and was previously owned by Angel, a member of the Oracion Seis. *Gemini: "The Twins" are two small imp-like creatures who can copy others in terms of appearances, abilities, and even thoughts. They were previously owned by Angel. *Aries: "The Ram" is a young girl dressed in wool, and long boots. She looks up to Leo, and is very soft-spoken. She was previously owned by Angel, who killed her former master . ;Silver Keys *Crux: "The Southern Cross" is a large humanoid stone-made cross with a cross-shaped nose and mustache. He specializes in searching for information on different spirits and their masters. *Horologium: "The Time Piece" is a living grandfather clock that is large enough for people to hide in. Lucy usually does this for shelter or as a mode of transportation. Once inside, Horologium speaks for her, ending every sentences with "my Mistress says". *Lyra: "The Harp" wears a bonnet, a dress, and has wings on her back. She sings about emotions and often likes to take requests. * ''Nikora the Canis Minor: "Nikora", named "Plue" by Lucy, resembles the same Plue from Hiro Mashima's previous work. His only unique ability is magic cancellation, and so serves more as a pet for Lucy. Gray Fullbuster is a main character in the series. He frequently teams up with Lucy and Natsu when they go on a mission. Natsu and Gray have a very brotherly, albeit competitive, relationship, with Natsu picking a fight with Gray whenever he says something that might be seen as insulting. Lucy theorizes that their constant fights are a natural byproduct of the magic styles. Gray was taught how to use ice-magic by Ur when he was a child after his parents were killed by Deliora. When Gray later attacked Deliora to seek revenge, Ur sacrifices herself to trap Deliora in ice and save Gray. During his training with Ur, Gray was forced to live in a snowy region wearing nothing but his underwear in order to get accustomed to the coldness of ice. Because of this he has developed the subconscious habit of removing his clothes at inappropriate times, as he is most comfortable without them. Gray is one of Fairy Tail's most talented wizards, and he is able to form static formations of ice with relative ease. Unlike his fellow student under Ur, Lyon, Gray uses both of his hands when forming ice since using only one hand can create unbalanced ice forms. After defeating Juvia, she falls in love with him and joins Fairy Tail to be with him, where they develop a friendship. In the first few chapters, he was shown smoking, but apparently quits later on. He is terrified of Erza after she beat him up for walking around half-naked. Erza Scarlet is a main character in the series and one of Fairy Tail's S-class wizards. She is a very strong individual and can lift things weighing several tons with great ease. Erza is very stern and places great value on the rules of Fairy Tail; if someone steps out of line or is slow to do as she asks, she does not hesitate to punish them, so many characters are quick to apologize if they think that they have angered her. This comes up most often when Natsu and Gray start arguing, where they are quick to stop and make up if someone mentions Erza. Erza is not without compassion, however, and will do her best to make Natsu and Gray happy, even if it means delaying their punishment until later. As a child, Erza was one of the many slaves that constructed the Tower of Heaven. She was beaten frequently while there and eventually lost her right eye. She was eventually able to escape during a slave rebellion but was forced to leave her friends behind. Erza eventually arrived at Fairy Tail, which gave her a false eye and armor to wear so that she would never be beaten again, leading to her titles of "Titania Erza", meaning "Queen of the Fairies". Her desire for armor resulted in her "re-quip" style of magic; with it she can instantly equip herself with armor or weapons in her vast arsenal. She is a talented warrior, being of comparable ability to guild leaders like Makarov. Her name was adapted from Eru, a character from a one-shot short story by Mashima that served as the basis for Fairy Tail . Fairy Tail Fairy Tail is a guild of wizards that typically regard each other as family, though they are very violent towards one another. It is regarded as one of the strongest guilds, but due to the constant collateral damage during their missions, they do not have a very good reputation. It has been said that everyone in Fairy Tail carries the wounds of a sad past. Fairy Tail manga; chapter 2, pages 38-39. The strongest members of the guild are called S-class, which are currently made up of Gildarts, a mysterious old man said to be only second to Makarov, Fairy Tail manga; chapter 24, page 17., Laxus, Mystogan, Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, and Juvia. * is the aging master of Fairy Tail, who wishes to retire, although he believes none of the others are experienced enough. Hiro Mashima wanted his name to sound Russian. Makarov has a very laid back approach to leading Fairy Tail, and encourages its members to do what they think is right. He does not necessarily mind that Fairy Tail is renowned for its property damage, only issuing negligible punishments when it happens, but hates having to explain their actions to the Magic Council. Makarov, being a Wizard Saint, is one of the strongest wizards on the continent and can use a number of different magic forms and defeat most opponents with relative ease. His most common choice of magic causes him to turn into a giant, but when properly motivated to fight, he utilizes light magic, such as "Fairy Law", a spell with a large radius that can discern between friend and foe. He is voiced by Shinpachi Tsuji. * , a motherly waitress and cover girl of the guild, and , a large man obsessed with spouting speeches about "manhood", are two siblings who specialize in the "Take Over" style of magic, which allows for the user to transform into any monster that they have defeated. Mirajane's name comes from a video game Hiro Mashima was playing while he created her. After Lisanna, their younger sister, sacrificed herself to return Elfman from a unsuccessful transformation, Mirajane, originally an S-class wizard, lost her will to use most magic, and Elfman became unable to transform anything more than his arms. Elfman eventually becomes able to fully transform in order to save his older sister, and Mirajane is able to unlock her abilities after seeing Fried mercilessly attack Elfman. Mirajane is initially only able to use basic transformation magic, but after regaining her abilities, she is able to use water magic and a demonic Take Over form. Mirajane is voiced by Ryoko Ono and Elfman is voiced by Hiroki Yasumoto * is very flirtatious with any and all attractive women, though he is very wary of Lucy because of her status as a Celestial Spirit wizard. He avoids her at all costs, but eventually confides in her that he is actually Leo of the Lion Palace, a traitorous Celestial Spirit banished to the human world for inadvertently killing his previous master, Karen Lilica, by forcibly drawing out his contract to make sure that she did not abuse any more spirits. He was slowly dying due to spirits being unable to stay in the human world for long, and when he becomes ready to accept his fate, Lucy convinces him and the Spirit King that he did the right thing. He forms a contract with her to thank her, and becomes able to forcibly summon himself to protect her. He is voiced by Daisuke Kishio * is a short tempered woman, who constantly drinks alcohol and utilizes card based magic. She has been with the guild since childhood, and she acts as a leader during times of emergency. She is voiced by Eri Kitamura. Her name was derived from Arcana, a classification for occult tarot cards which she also uses as part of her magic . * is Makarov's grandson, who believes that his grandfather needs to retire and pass the title of master to himself. He wears a pair of spiked headphones, often smokes cigars, and he has a scar that runs down the right side of his face. Though he was kind and loving towards the guild during his childhood, the excommunication of his father and constantly being in the shadow of his grandfather caused him to begin strive to be the strongest and hate the "weak" members of the guild. Laxus utilizes Lightning Dragonslayer magic by using Lacrima crystals placed within his naturally weak body, though his father's original intentions were to remove and sell them.Fairy Tail manga; chapter 124, pages 15-16. After a failed coup d'état, he is removed from the guild, though he leaves on good terms with Makarov. He is voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi. *The Raijinshū act as the bodyguards of Laxus. All of them were previously indifferent to the other members of Fairy Tail and each has a magical ability hidden within their eyes. Fried Justine rarely visits the guild, and he utilizes various enchantments that force people to follow specific, and often unknown, rules within a specific area, or they suffer whichever consequences he decides. He also is able to use a sword to create sensations or realities by writing on his opponent and himself, such as causing "pain" or "fear", or growing "wings." Evergreen is a girl who joined the guild specifically because she dreamed of being a fairy as a child. She can turn opponents to stone with a glare, and she uses exploding dust and needles. Bixlow is a strange man capable of controlling five dolls by manipulating souls. He can take over other people's souls by having them look into his eyes. * is extremely reclusive, fully cloaking every part of his body, and using sleeping spells while visiting the guild. He helps the guild from the background in most occasions, though he directly faces Laxus during his coup. He looks exactly like Jellal, though he states that he is not Jellal, but does know of him. In actuality, he is Jellal's counterpart from Edolas dimension. *'Gildarts Clive' is an extremely powerful wizard, often called the strongest in Fairy Tail. When he returns to Magnolia Town, the entire city divides it self, due to Gildarts' magic that destroys anything he touches. He is also known for taking incredibly long and dangerous missions, one of which cost him his left arm, left leg, and an organ, due to being defeated by a dragon. He mostly referred to as "Old Man" by the other members of Fairy Tail. * , nicknamed "Kurogane Gajeel", was originally the second strongest member of Phantom Lord, though he joins Fairy Tail after it is dispersed. He is initially not trusted by many of Fairy Tail's other wizards, having attacked the guild hall and several members during the conflict with his previous guild, but Gajeel eventually gains their trust. During this period,it's found that he was a double agent, gaining the Master information about his son, Laxus' father. He uses a variant of the dragonslayer style based around metal; he can turn his body into iron, shoot large steel rods, and gains strength by eating metal. He forms a rivalry with Natsu, having been defeated by him, and he is also looking for Metalicana, the dragon who taught him his magic. * was initially one of the Element Four of Phantom Lord, but she develops feelings for Gray after he defeats her, which leads her to join Fairy Tail. She is able to control water and make it rain. Her body is made out of water, allowing her to easily reform from physical attacks. She becomes close with Lucy, whom Juvia incorrectly believes to be a rival for Gray's affection. Her name is derived from "Lluvia", the Spanish word for rain. *'Wendy' is a young girl, formerly from the Cat Shelter guild. She travels with a female talking white cat, Charle, who is similar to Happy and also specializes in the same type of magic. Wendy utilizes Sky Dragonslayer magic, which is the lost magic of healing but she can also unleash windstorms if needed. Her healing magic takes a large amount of energy, though she can replenish herself by eating air. She wishes to find her dragon, Grandine the sky dragon, who vanished at the same time as the others, and wanted to meet Natsu, hoping he'd know about her. After joining Fairy Tail, Wendy forms a strong bond with Natsu and Gajeel, due to their shared abilities and collectively become known as 'The Three Dragonslayers'. *'Shadow Gear' is a team made up of Levy McGarden, Jet, and Droy, who befriend Lucy after she joins the guild. Levy is able to solidify written words and have opponents experience the corresponding effect, such as throwing the word "fire" to cause a burning sensation. Jet can move at extremely high speeds, and Droy can manipulate rapid-growing plants. Both Jet and Droy have crushes on Levy, though she instantly rejects both of them. *'Lisanna' is the little sister of both Elfman and Mira. It was thought by all members of Fairy Tail that Lisanna died on mission. In reality, she was sent to Edolas via an anima portal. She returned to Earthland after Natsu and his friends defeated the Edolas King and drained all the magic from Edolas. Antagonists Balam Alliance The''' Balam Alliance''' is made up of the three most powerful Dark Guilds: Grimiore Heart, Oracion Six, and Tartaros. Each of these guilds controls a vast number of lesser guilds, which keeps the underworld in order. The Oracion Six is made up of only six members, but is greatly feared. The leader, Brain, uses dark magic and is the former teacher of Jellal. The markings on Brain's body prevent the release of his other personality, Zero. A marking disappears when a member of the Oracion Six is defeated. Their trump card, Midnight, who can twist and distort objects, is constantly sleeping on a flying carpet, and the other members warn their enemies not to wake him. Racer, known for his speed, actually uses magic to slow down time for others within a certain radius to make him seem fast, and he can also summon magical motorcycles. Angel is a celestial spirit summoner, who killed Loke's former master and took her keys. She utilizes Gemini to copy other humans and read their minds. She also has access to Scorpio, Aquarius' boyfriend, and Aries, who is very close to Loke. Hoteye is a greedy man driven to find his lost brother, who uses magic from his eyes to warp the ground. Cobra, a man who carries a large snake with a very potent venom, uses artificial Poison Dragonslayer techniques, after injecting Dragon lacrima into his body. He also has the ability to read his opponent's hearts. Jellal is initially introduced under the alias of Siegrain, a young member of the Magic Council. His design is the same as that of Rave Master's Sieg Hart, Hiro Mashima's previous work, as a form of fan service.Fairy Tail manga; Volume 3, page 184. He was taken as a slave during his childhood, and along with Erza, rebelled against their captors. Their purpose was to create the "R-System", which would have been used to revive Zeref, the Black Wizard. Jellal was corrupted by Ultear, posing as Zeref in his mind, who promised power for "reviving" him. Together, the two work to rebuild the R-System, using several other former slaves to help them. After being defeated, he regains his senses and helps Erza and Natsu escape, and he is later found by his former teacher, Brain, who revives him to find Nirvana. Jellal loses his memory, only remembering Erza's name and the pain associated with it, and attempts to destroy Nirvana and himself to end the pain, though Erza manages to convince him to stop and keep on living. After the destruction of Nirvana the Magic Council soldiers arrive to arrest Jellal, much to his new comrades (especially Erza's) dismay. He uses "Heavenly" magic that allows him to move and fly as quickly as a meteor, and he can create vortexes. He is voiced by Daisuke Namikawa. Phantom Lord Phantom Lord is a wizard's guild and a long time rival of Fairy Tail. The guild master is Jose Porla, who is jealous of Fairy Tail's quick rise in fame and power. He uses magic to create soldiers that obey his every command. Fearing that the Fairy Tail will use Lucy Heartfilia's fortune to far surpass his guild, he quickly moves to capture her and use her to obtain her father's money. The second strongest member is Gajeel Redfox, who joins Fairy Tail after the guild is disbanded. The other strongest members are known as the "Element Four", which is made up of Sol, who uses earth magic to control sand and rocks, Aria, the strongest member, who uses air-type draining magic to debilitate foes, Juvia who controls water, and Totomaru, who can control the state and color of fire. Ultear is initially a member of the Magic Council along with Siegrain, and she is a member of the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart, under the leadership of Hades. She works under Jellal and helps him with his plan to revive Zeref. She takes up the role of the cloaked wizard, "Zalty", in order to help revive the Deliora, and she uses "lost magic", which allows her to manipulate time on any non-organic material. She later reveals that she was the one implanting the voice of Zeref into Jellal's mind in order to use him to overshadow the movements of the real Zeref, who is in hiding. She is the daughter of Ur, thought to be deceased, though she simply believes that her mother was foolish and weak. She is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro. Zeref Zeref, the Black Wizard, is known as "the most atrocious wizard in the history of magic" and supposedly long dead. He used "Living Magic", with which he created a number of evil spells and demons such as Deliora, which rampaged, destroyed towns, and killed people until being sealed by Ur. Zeref is actually alive, and awaiting for the time where he can regain his strength. Other characters Igneel Igneel is a dragon and the foster father of Natsu. He taught Natsu how to write, speak, and even how to use the fire-brand style of magic known as "Dragon slayer". Fairy Tail manga; chapter 2, page 35. He disappeared without saying a word to Natsu, who continues to search for him. Poluchka Poluchka is an old acquaintance of Makarov. She hates humans, so she lives peacefully by herself inside a giant tree located near the Fairy Tail guild hall. Porlyusica specializes in healing wounds with magic; she cures Makarov when he loses his magic and gives Erza a replacement eye. Reitei Lyon Reitei Lyon is a former student of Ul, who makes it his goal to defeat her in battle. He quickly becomes impatient with her teaching methods, ignoring her basic rules and attempting to learn more powerful spells in secret. After she gives her life to seal Deliora, he spirals into depression, having lost his goal in life. He eventually attempts to unleash Deliora in order to defeat it and prove his strength, though he is eventually brought to his senses by Gray, who convinces Lyon to join a guild in order to seek stronger wizards. He joins Lamia Scale with his subordinates. Lyon performs his ice magic with one hand, a faster though less reliable alternative to Gray's two-hand magic, though he eventually changes his methods after encountering Gray. Similarly, unlike the static ice creations Gray makes, Lyon's ice takes the form of animals that can move about after their creation. Ul Ul was an ice wizard that trained both Lyon and Gray in her style of magic. After her daughter Ultear seemingly died, she took them in to train them. She eventually seals away Deliora by turning her own body into a shell of ice that was unable to melt. The ice is eventually melted by using the focused rays of the moon, and the water flowed into the sea. It is revealed that if she hadn't died she would be part of the ten holy mages. Blue Pegasus Master Bob is the current master of the Blue Pegasus Guild. He like to cross dress as a woman and wear wings. So far the ability he has displayed is to be able to walk thorough solid object. It is hinted that he was very good looking in the past and was great friends with Makarov and Porlyusica The Trimen are the delegation from the guild that are to join forces with Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and Cat Shelter in order to defeat the Oracion Seis dark guild. They consist of Hundred Night Hibiki, Holy Night Eve and Empty Night Ren References Category:Fairy Tail Fairy Tail es:Anexo:Personajes de Fairy Tail fr:Personnages de Fairy Tail ja:FAIRY TAILの登場人物 ru:Список персонажей «Fairy Tail» zh:FAIRY TAIL角色列表